


Pretty

by Peter164



Series: Alternate Universe [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Chair Sex, Desk Sex, Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Mentioned Barbra Keane, Mild Leather Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Punishment, Silence Kink, Spanking, Teasing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter164/pseuds/Peter164
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as Jerome saw that pretty boy at the show, he knew he wanted to do bad things to him. He wanted to make him squeal with excitement and nerves. But he could never have his way without breaking a law or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Pretty（中文翻译）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098817) by [Lwnixndk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwnixndk/pseuds/Lwnixndk)



> Au where Jerome got to keep Bruce in S2E3.

He held the knife to his neck. He breathed in the scent of expensive shampoo and sweat. 

"Don't worry little Brucie." He whispered in his ear, "We'll have some fun together in just a little bit. I promise." He pressed a soft kiss to the shell of his ear. He could feel the boy shaking against his body. He wanted to feel the rest of his skin. He pulled him over to the trap door along with Barbra. 

He put the knife down and gagged him. He pressed more kisses to his cheeks and forehead while he tied his hands up.

"I can't wait to play with you." He could feel Bruce's pulse under his lips, like a drummer that can't keep up with everyone else. 

They walked for what felt like hours to the small boy, but was probably only a few minutes. The careful touches of the older boy made him uncomfortable and anxious. They climbed in a car and drove. Sadly, they put a bag on his head to prevent him from seeing where they were going. But he knew when they left the city, as the colored lights that he could see disappeared. 

They helped him inside and then Jerome sent the others away. He pulled the bag off his head and lifted him up, "It's hard walking to the basement when you can't use your precious hands." He explained, biting gently on his ear. He walked down the steep steps, very obviously having trouble without the use of his hands. He finally set him down in the fairly decent basement. Wooden floors and paint on the walls. Far from the cold, stone, dungeon that Bruce was expecting. 

"Come here." He ordered. The boy didn't dare disobey and hurried to follow the ginger to a smaller room. Only a chair and a small desk with a lamp, filling the room with warm, soft light. Jerome pulled him closer and worked on untying his hands. He held the back of his neck and pulled the scarf off from around his mouth. 

"Do you mind if I ask what we're doing here?" Bruce asked. He finger went to his lips. 

"I'm supposed to keep you hostage." He whispered, "You're supposed to be tied to that chair. Keep quiet, please." It was strange to hear him talk so sweetly to him, "I'm leaving you loose because I think we can have a lot more fun than what they had planned."

"Oh?" He knew how crazy this guy was supposed to be. He had no idea what fun could mean for him. Dissection? Cannibalism? Starvation? 

"Yeah." He nodded, "Can I tell you a story?" 

"Uhm-sure." Bruce was visibly shaking. Jerome wanted to kiss up and down his arms and legs and make him still. 

"My mom was a bit of a slut." He started, "Always bringing home new men to leave wrung out in the morning."

Bruce was breathing heavy. He had no idea what that was supposed to mean. He was confused why he'd want to tell him that. He tried searching for motive and found nothing. 

"There was one though. He'd travel with us for the circus. And he was my mom's favorite." His hot breath was hitting his ear as he talked, "He would dress up as the Devil and do magic tricks in the ring, he always left the audience mystified."

The boy swallowed. He was scared for his life. Which river would his body show up in? How long would he be dead? Who would find him? Would they know who did it? 

"When I was little, I'd ask my mom why she was making so many noises all night. She said she was dancing with the Devil." He pressed his lips to his cheek, "And sometimes she would find my, experiments, we'll call them. She'd call me a devil, for nothing else could possibly result in her son doing such awful things to the rabbits that would scurry around our trailer."

He had no idea what Jerome did to the rabbits, but he knew he was the next experiment. 

"And now, a question for you." Bruce felt himself choke on air, but refused to make a sound, "Want to dance with the Devil in the pale moonlight?" 

His throat tightened. His brain started zooming at a thousand miles an hour. Jerome Valeska, the criminal mastermind, the man who murdered his own mother, who threw six people off a building to make a statement, wanted to have sex with him. And not only that, but he was asking for consent, albeit in a very roundabout way. Was he interpreting that right? His thoughts were interupted by a gently hand stroking his hair. His blood pumped through his veins, knowing now what he was saying.

"No need to be frightened of me. I don't kill everything I touch." He nuzzled his nose into the side of his neck. Bruce was too terrified to turn him down, but his stomach tightened as he nodded his head.

He could feel his face heat up as Jerome left careful kisses behind his ear. He'd changed so much, Bruce couldn't believe it was the same person that was threatening to kill him not two hours ago. 

"Have you ever kissed anyone?"

"One time. Her name was Selina." He answered quietly, not wanting to invoke the wrath of the ginger by speaking too loud. 

"Girls are awful at kissing. It feels like your just rubbing your face on a pillow." He scoffed, "Boys are much better." He pressed his lips tenderly to the other small boy's. Bruce had to agree with him, kissing boys was a lot more fun, "Don't know if you know this, but my name's Jerome."

"Youre in the papers." Bruce whispered, "I know."

"Good. Just wanted to make sure." He ran his fingers through his dark hair. Bruce recalled stories of pedophiles in prison. Is this what they did to their victims? Would they be as careful, or would they just throw them away after? Did they make the children feel like kings and Queens, just like Bruce would if he wasn't fearing for his life? He knew he'd be enjoying himself if he wasn't in the hands of a known serial killer. The thought made him sick to his stomach. 

Jerome moved back to kissing him. He wasn't too rough, or hard, or demanding. He was slow, making sure that he was comfortable with moving forward. He hooked his hands behind the boy's knees and pulled him on his lap. Finally, Bruce started catching on to the way he was moving his mouth and began repeating in. Jerome moved a little faster, a little harder, and his partner was enjoying the new development more than he felt comfortable with. 

He felt dirty and sick, but he was falling in love with the anxiety. He felt like vomiting. He felt like getting pinned down on the table and letting Jerome take the lead. It was a strange mix of emotions that he was quickly becoming addicted to. 

"When my boss told me I needed to get Bruce Wayne, I didn't think that you'd be so pretty." He nibbled on his ear. The younger shivered at the compliment, "I have a thing for brunettes. And you're just so small and pale and smooth. You're like chocolate."

That was when Bruce quietly moaned. The sensations and the praise was making his pants tight. 

"Quiet, we'll get caught if you're too loud." Jerome hushed. He trailed his lips along to stretch of skin at his neck, just brushing the surface, "I bet you'd taste so good covered in chocolate. I could lick it off your chest and kiss you to let you taste it. I'd dip down farther and farther, down your stomach. I'd suck it off your hips until your clothes got in the way." 

Bruce couldn't help his growing erection. He was getting impatient with Jerome's slow moves. They were both still fully clothed. Not only that, but they were both in suits. His fingers were trembling as he fumbled for the buttons on Jerome's vest. He could only thank and curse the heavens that he'd taken off most of the suit pieces when the came inside. 

"Little Brucie's getting excited isn't he?" The ginger grinned. Bruce kept his eyes down, not wanting to be reminded of blood and knives and death right when he was beginning to get comfortable. He whined when he couldn't get the buttons loose due to his shaking fingers. 

"Are my stories too much for you? Want me to stop before I get to the part where I pull down your pants and let my tongue-"

Bruce grabbed his face and kissed him as hard as he could manage. He couldn't listen to the words that would inevitably leave his mouth. He let his hands go back and finally pull off the vest that was blocking his main target, Jerome's shirt. 

Then something new entered his mouth. The ginger used his tongue to search every corner of his mouth. The feeling made Bruce simultaneously want to go limp and also tear everything off to skip to the end. He groaned into his mouth. His brain was beginning to shut down, all there was was Jerome and his kisses. He couldn't stop himself from grinding into the older's crotch, trying to gain friction. They hadn't even done anything but kiss and listen to Jerome talk about how much he wanted to lick him. 

"You're so worked up. I think you need to calm down." He trailed his fingers down his back. Bruce buried his head in Jerome's shoulder, trying really hard not to make any noise. Valeska started working on the other's clothes. He took great care to brush against skin just enough to make him crave more than he could get. Eventually they were both topless. Jerome rubbed circles into his back, like a torturous massage that was designed to never give you enough. 

That's when Bruce looked down at the chiseled torso that was mere inches away from his own skinny chest. He swallowed and ran his hands up and down Jerome's abs. For some reason, he didn't think that he'd be that muscular. He traced his stomach with the tips of his fingers.

Jerome left kisses on his neck, needing the little shivers Bruce would let escape. He let his hands trail down to the younger's belt. He unbuckled it, accidentally on purpose brushing his hands over his groin. Bruce had to bite his lip to stifle the groan he so badly wanted free. Jerome brought his hands back to hold his ass, gently squeezing. He picked him up and carried him to the chair. 

Bruce wrapped his arms around his neck and let himself be eased into the wooden chair. Jerome got on his knees and started running his tongue over his flesh. He licked at his nipple, enticing a small moan from his lips. Light nibbles forced him to bite the back of his hand. Jerome was using his entire mouth to tease the pink nubs. Lips, tongue, and teeth made Bruce burn with unknown pleasure. 

Before long, Jerome stood up pulling the younger up with him. He spun the chair around to face away from the desk and sat Bruce back down. He couldn't see what the ginger was doing, but he could hear him pulling open drawers and pulling things out. He came back and straddled his hips. In his hands was a pair of leather handcuffs. 

"I have a few toys we can use, so if you don't like something then me know." He whispered as he pulled the kid's hands behind the chair and clasped them shut, "We're going to have so much fun."

Jerome bit his ear. He trailed down his neck again, this time leaving visible bruises where he sucked. He started getting to work on Bruce's pants. He slowly undid the button, slowly grinding and biting as he did. Bruce was almost painfully hard. Jerome pulled the zipper down. 

He climbed off the billionaire's lap and knelt on the ground. He worked on pulling the waistband of Bruce's pants down. Scraping over his rock hard erection down his milky white thighs. Past his knoby knees and finally coming off over his feet. Jerome stripped his off even more tantalizingly slow. He only pulled them down an about inch every minute. Bruce had started whining and he hadn't even gone to his knees yet. 

The long expanse of skin slowly revealed itself. What had gotten to Bruce even more, was the fact that he had nothing underneath. Only skin. His cock was swollen and his balls were fat and heavy. He placed himself strategically on Bruce's lap. 

"You're naked." Bruce breathed. 

"Very good observation." He rolled his hips against the boy's, "I don't like underwear, it feels too constricting. Is that okay?" 

"I just haven't ever seen another guy naked before." He was fascinated by Jerome's dick. He wanted to hold it and see what it tasted like. But the leather that felt so good rubbing against his skin was the very thing that stopped him.

"You're so fucking pretty." He captured his mouth in a wet kiss, "With your fucking skin and all the fucking adorable little things you say. Just, fuck!" 

He ran his hands up and down his smooth, pale legs.

"God, your legs are perfect. They're so soft." He groaned as he bucked his hips, "Somehow I want to such them so hard you get bruises, but I feel like that would be like destroying new snow. I'd destroy something so beautiful just for the sake of claiming it as mine."

"Tell me what you want to do to me." Bruce whispered. He had gained more confidence since he started, that was before the heat started pooling up below his bellybutton. 

"I want to run my hands up your precious little legs and leave little kisses everywhere." He started, "I'll be so careful with your calves. Then once I get to your thighs, I'll lick them and bite them. I'll make sure to leave clear marks everywhere."

Jerome was starting to get on the floor and position himself in front of Bruce. He stuck his fingers in the hem of his boxers and started to move them around, only enough for the tiniest bit of friction. He pressed his lips to his knee, slowly working his way up. He nipped and sucked at the pale white skin. 

He left bruises all along the stretch of flesh. Bruce moaned, loader than the other times. 

"Shush." Jerome warned, "They might hear you and we won't be able to finish playing. Am I going to have to gag you again? Because believe me, I won't fucking hesitate to gag you. Just imagine those pretty little lips of yours stretched around a ball gag. Makes me hard all over again."

Bruce let out a load groan as he sucked a mark into the dip of the skin in the inner thigh, right next to a very precious item. 

"Guess I'm going to have to stop and keep you from making noises." Jerome left one last kiss before he stood up. He rummaged around the table behind Bruce again. Just as promised, a ball gag was placed around his mouth. 

"See, doesn't that help so much?" He kissed his cheek and sank back down between his knees, "Can I see your dick? I bet it's just as pretty as the rest of you." 

Bruce wanted to scream at him to touch it, hold it, lick it, kiss it, even ride it. At this point he didn't even care. All he could do was nod furiously. 

"You're so eager." He smiled and bit onto the hem of his boxers. He dragged them down slowly, "It's like you're ready to come and we haven't even started yet. But I guess that's to be expected with a virgin. I'm assuming anyway. I bet you've never done anything but kiss Selina before you found you. Right?" 

Bruce nodded. Jerome was right, he was ready to burst and he hadn't even been touched yet. 

"Now, I have a very special toy to share with you." He smiled and stood up again. He returned shortly with a rubber cone shaped thing, "Here's the catch. I'm going to have to untie you in order to use it real well."

Bruce violently shook his head. He had come to enjoy the feel of the leather rubbing against his skin. 

"You don't want me to untie you?" He asked, Bruce kept shaking his head, "Well, I guess we can manage. Stand up, it doesn't have to be all the way, just enough that I can stick my fingers in."

Bruce lifted himself off of his chair. Jerome lubed up two of his fingers and worked on sticking one inside the kid. He winced and whined around the plastic ball in his mouth. 

"I know it hurts. Don't worry it'll feel good." He said, "I promise."

He carefully slid his finger in and out, letting Bruce get used to the sensations. Soon enough, he was bouncing around on his finger, muffled moans coming from his lips. Jerome added his second finger. Bruce kept riding happily, seemingly unaffected by the extra stretch. His muffled moans filled the room with quiet, frustrated pleasure. 

"Doesn't that make you feel so nice?" He climbed above him and even managed to wriggle in a third finger. Bruce nodded and drooled around his gag, "That's good, pretty soon you'll be so stretched out and stimulated that you'll come all over your precious little tummy. But not until I tell you right?" 

Bruce nodded violently. Jerome very suddenly pulled his fingers away. He whined at the loss until the gag was pulled down from his mouth and the three fingers stuck in. 

"Do you taste good?" Jerome asked, Bruce hummed in approval, "I bet you do, I might just have to eat out your fucking ass after I play with it."

When the kid had sufficiently cleaned off his fingers, Jerome started lubing up the butt plug before sticking the tip carefully inside the younger. Bruce moaned again as he sat on the toy, this time without the ball stuck in his mouth. He kept inching his way down, Jerome watching hungrily as Bruce swallowed it whole, until he sat back in the chair, the butt plug seated firmly inside him. He shook, trying to gain some kind of friction, but unable to. 

"Don't you feel so good and full?" He ran his fingers through his hair. Bruce nodded weakly. His whole body was tense around the rubber, "Watching you shake around like that is so fucking hot. You know what, I think we should switch. Stand up."

The billionaire obeyed, quickly standing and quivering when the toy rubbed at his insides. Jerome positioned himself on the chair and ordered Bruce to sit on the floor, his hands were recuffed near he chest, the leather rubbing so deliciously against his skin. He should get some leather gloves or something just so he can feel this on his whenever he wanted. He could only imagine the feelings it would give him on his dick. 

"Now, can you suck my cock?" He questioned, "Can you suck me while you have that in fucking plug up your ass?" 

Bruce's heat beat just a little bit faster. He still got on his knees, biting his lip. Every move he made gave him a new wave of pleasure that he was happy to receive. He gazed down at his massive erection. He carefully flicked out his tongue and licked the head, earning a small gasp from Jerome. Gaining a bit of courage, he licked a stripe from his balls to the head. He could feel every bumb and crevice in the velvety flesh. 

A low moan left his lips. Bruce was begining to feel incredibly brave and stuck the tip in his mouth. He instantly fell in love with the weight on his tongue. He slid himself down as far as he could go, which was less than halfway, and used his hands to pump the rest. 

"God you're such a cocksucking whore, you know that? I can tell how much you adore my cock in your mouth." He ran his fingers through his hair, trying not to buck into his mouth, "I'm amazed you've never sucked before. Your such a good little cocksucker."

He popped off to catch his breath, but kept jerking him off. He lowered himself back down and decided to try out another new idea. This time he pushed Jerome's dick to the back of his throat. He dry swallowed to keep from gagging. Jerome groaned. He tightened his grip on his hair and pulled it a little. Then, the younger had a new idea. He seemed to be getting those a lot lately. He started sucking, which made Jerome moan. He slowly lifted off, still sucking as hard as he could. The older ginger moaned loudly and pulled harder on Bruce's hair. 

"Fuck you're doing so good." He breathed out heavily, "You're gonna make me come before I even get a chance to get inside you."

Bruce hummed around his dick. Jerome almost screamed with pleasure and he pulled him off. They sat like that, both gasping for breath. 

"I was gonna come." He explained, "Very naughty little boy. I think you need to be punished. Don't you?" 

Bruce didn't know what kind of punishment he was going to get, but so far everything had been amazing so he nodded furiously. Jerome pulled him up by his hair so their faces were inches from each other. 

"You're still such a little boy. You know how little boys get punished?" He asked. Bruce shook his head, even if he knew damn well where this was going, "They get fucking spanked."

He pulled him up and pushed him over the desk. He left a gentle kiss that felt very strange in the current circumstances. The butt plug was still planted inside him, it made his toes curl. Jerome picked the belt up off the floor and folded it in half. He smacked his ass, hard and Bruce cried out in pain. 

"God, your ass is already welting up. You're so goddam pretty." He bent over him and squeezed his asscheeks. As soon as he sat back up he brought the belt down on him again. Every single strike made the toy dig further into Bruce. And every time the belt hit his skin the cries dulled out and we're replaced more and more with moans. 

He wanted to dig his nails into something, but he didn't dare risk losing the precious feeling of leather against skin. His breathing was getting heavier, if at all possible. His panting was loud and his knees were like jelly. He was bursting at the seams. He couldn't hold on any longer, he let out one last cry before Jerome held tightly to the base of his dick, preventing his orgasm. 

"You're not coming until I'm inside you, bitch." He was bent over and talking in his ear, "Is that understood?" 

Bruce nodded. Jerome pulled the gag back up around his mouth. 

"You were making so many noises. You could at least try and be quiet." He bit at his neck. Once the threat of orgasm had passed, Jerome let go of his cock and licked up his spine. Bruce shivered. And then Jerome was on his knees. 

"I can't take it anymore. I wish we could have played some more, but God I want my dick in your ass." He rubbed his hands up and down his thighs. The skin was red and covered in thick welts, "Oh, you're not sitting right for a while with these here."

He left kisses on the damaged skin. He grabbed a hold of the butt plug and gave it a light tug. Bruce tried letting out a strangled moan through the plastic in his mouth. He was starting to drool again. Jerome started pulling it out, the billionaire was shaking. He left a light peck at the base of his spine. He threw the toy somewhere, he didn't care where, and flipped Bruce over so he was sitting on the desk. 

He licked the drool off his chin before pulling the gag back down. He captured his lips in a fevered kiss. While he had him distracted, Jerome worked on undoing the handcuffs. He laced their hands together and brought them forward. 

"You're so pretty." He whispered. Bruce grabbed his face and pulled him in again while the older threaded his fingers through his hair, "I really do care about you, you know. It doesn't seem like it sometimes."

Bruce reached downwards and grabbed his cock. 

"You're such an excited little thing. You want to get me all lubed up?" Jerome asked. Bruce hummed and buried his face in his neck. He handed him the bottle of lube and let him proceed. The kid wasn't quite sure what to do, but he went with his instinct and figured out how. He rubbed his dick down with his hands until he was properly slick. 

"Ready?" He asked, Bruce nodded, "Okay, lay down. You want me to tie you back up?" 

"Please." He waited as Jerome cuffed his hands in front of him this time. He pulled the gag back up too. The ginger started to slide in. 

He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut at the tight fit, despite the preparation. Bruce was wincing as he was being filled up.

Jerome eventually managed to get balls deep in his ass. Bruce hadn't known how amazing it felt to have someone laying above you, panting because you were giving him pleasure. The first few thrusts were slow and careful while they were both adjusting. 

However, it didn't take long to start quickly pounding into each other. They were both unraveling at the seams. Or so they thought until Jerome hit a bundle of nerves somewhere inside the younger. He gasped and sputtered around the plastic ball as every bit of his body screamed with pleasure. The ginger took Bruce by the knees and carried them to the chair. 

Bruce continued to abuse his own prostate while he bounced on Jerome's straining erection. He ripped the gag off yet again to kiss him. He held his cheeks tightly while he messily kissed him. And then Bruce was coming. 

He was spurting all over their stomachs in the most violent orgasm he'd ever felt. Jerome followed close behind, never letting go of his face. Bruce let his head slide onto the order's shoulder while he recovered, shaking all the way. He slowly lifted himself off Jerome, who was breathing heavy and keeping his hands around Bruce's waist. 

"You should sleep." He said once they caught their breath. He took off the gag with shaking fingers and carefully undid the handcuffs. 

"But I want to stay with you." He nudged his nose into the crook of his neck. 

"I do too. I can get you some clothes to wear if you want." Jerome hadn't moved, "You'll need some blankets too. I've slept sown here, it's freezing."

"Stay with me please." He begged. 

"I'll have to leave to get us clothes and blankets." He let one hand trail through the dark hair on Bruce's head. 

"But stay after that?" He looked up. 

"Of course." Jerome pecked his lips one more time, "Just give me a second."

He pushed on Bruce lightly to make him stand up. While he was gone, the younger noticed the soundproofing rubber tube that hang off the bottom of the door. No doubt the walls were soundproofed too. Which meant that there was no reason for Bruce to be quiet at all. He couldn't help but laugh a little as he stayed sitting on the chair. 

He didn't mention it to the ginger when he came back holding a stack of clothes and blankets. He was wearing a t-shirt and boxers too. He also carried a wet rag with him which he used to wipe off Bruce's stomach. 

"I'm not sure if this will all fit, because of how little you are, but it shouldn't be bad." He smiled a little and handed them to Bruce. Everything fit just a little too big, other than the shirt, which was huge, "Come on, I'll set up a bed for us."

He left again momentarily to grab pillows. Soon enough though, they were both asleep. Jerome cradling the younger in his large arms with his nose buried in his hair. 

~*~

Bruce woke up alone. The door was wide open, so he went upstairs to see if he could get out. He swore he was in love after last night, but he also really missed Alfred. No one was upstairs, or he thought so. Someone covered his mouth with their hand and pulled them into a dark closet. 

"It's okay. It's just me." Jerome's familiar, quiet voice filled his ears, "Someone decided to attack us. But you have to get out. You're not supposed to die. There's a tunnel in the basement. It's in the kitchen, behind the pantry. Get out and get home. I'm going to leave now. Count to a hundred, if you hear something then start over. Then you can leave."

He felt a kiss on his cheek, "I promise I'll see you again."

The warm body quickly spun them around, and then left. He turned back to face the door and started counting to a hundred. He stopped when he heard two women talking in German. He knew enough to know they weren't friendly. Then Jerome started talking in his usual, psychotic voice. Screaming, and then nothing. He heard a thump and then the clicking of heels on the floor. 

He started counting again with no more interruptions. Once he reached the required number, he slowly opened the door. No one attacked him, but the sight on the ground did. Jerome was covered in blood, dead on the floor. His stupid wide-eyed grin still plastered to his face. Bruce bit the back of his hand to keep from screaming. 

He still managed to get down to the escape tunnel and away to safety. It took a great deal of asking confused passersby how to get back to Gotham, but eventually he figured it out. As soon as he knew where he was, he bolted to the police station. 

"Jim." He smiled when he saw him, he was talking with the tall, lanky man in glasses who talked too fast. 

"Bruce." He immediately bent down to hug him, "We were just about to come find you. Where did you come from?" 

"I don't know, they put a bag over my head but it's out in the country. It's west of here, I think." He blurted out, "A group of German girls, at least two, attacked the place and I managed to get out."

"Alright, we'll sent out a team to see if we can find anyone."

"Where's Alfred?" He asked. 

"At the Manor, I'll drive you out while we see of we can find where they took you." He promised. 

"Thank you." He wrapped his arms around his waist and waited in the car to see his Butler again. 

"Where did you get those clothes?" He asked while he drove. 

"Actually, Jerome Velaska gave them to me." Bruce tried to pretend last night didn't happen, "He was very kind, surprisingly. He said he liked me."

"He probably wanted something from you. You know that right?" Jim pointed out. 

"I know. But I didn't have a bad night to be honest. He had to leave me in a room in the basement without a bed, but he brought me blankets and made me a little sleeping area." He responded, "It was very strange."

"We're here, get some rest while you're home." Jim advised. 

"I will." He smiled sadly.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this. I'm slightly disturbed with myself.
> 
> Edit: Holy shit guys, third highest read in this entire painting! I'm so happy for this, and I may or may not be working on something else for these two ;)


End file.
